The Guitar Tattoo
by youngvvolcanoes
Summary: What happens to Bucky? Waking up with only one memory is a daunting experience. This is the time for Sargent James Barnes to prove himself.
1. Chapter 1

She had a tattoo of a guitar on her chest.

That is my first and only memory as I enter this world. Where am I? My eyes are closed and I feel like opening them would result in regret so I keep them closed. With my eyes shut, I focus on my sense of hearing. I focus really hard. In the distance, I can just about hear the noise of traffic; cars are honking and engines are revving. This doesn't help me identify my location, I could be anywhere. Instead of going into a panic, I focus now on my sense of smell. I pick up the scent of bacon, so close and so aromatic I can almost taste it. I can now hear the sizzling of the meat on the grill.

My stomach rumbles. I hadn't realised how starved I was. When was the last time I had something to eat? Thinking of this, my mouth begins to water. This makes me realise how dry my mouth is. I must have not had a drink in a while as well.

After much deliberation within my head, I decide that the only way I am going to survive long enough to find out what the hell is going on, I have to try and reach food and water. That appealing smelling bacon is my closest option, I guess. My next step is to try movement.

At first, I try a simple wiggle of my fingers and toes. All seem to be okay. Next I go to move my hand. I manage to lift it slightly, although I can instantly feel pain shoot down my wrist, and twist it around a few time – closely followed by the other wrist with the same results.

Now that I have established that I can move, I decide that I will have to brave it and open my eyes otherwise being able to move will serve no purpose. I brace myself.

I can't see anything. In a panic, I sit up to try and observe my surroundings. Absolutely nothing.

"Your sight will return to you in a few hours," A voice says to the right of me. It was so unexpected I jump which causes the voice to laugh, "Come on - eat up."

I don't know how to respond or even if I am able to respond but my mind is taken over by hunger when I smell the crispy bacon and hear the clanking of the plate being placed next to me. It takes me a while to find it, due to my new found blindness, but when I eventually do I am overcome with yearning for the bacon sandwich.

The voice returns the moment I finish.

"Here, have some water."

I am quite sure that this mysterious voice belongs to a woman but I cannot be sure. I gulp down the glass of water and organise the circulation of thoughts and questions going around in my head. I opening my mouth to say something however I am instantly interrupted.

"I imagine that you may be quite confused at the moment but I can also detect that you are quite disorientated. Right now may not be the best time to answer your questions." She pauses to see if I have anything to say. I decide to stay quiet for now, "Now I have people to see and places to be. I am leaving a mobile phone on the side table so once your sight returns, call me immediately. It is the only number on there… saved under Natasha."

She leaves a long pause so I guess that I am meant to respond to that.

"Okay." I say. My voice sounds horse so I cough to try and revive it.

"Good." And with that, she leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit and wait for what seems like days but realistically was probably only a few hours. Without my sight, I can do nothing apart from wait for it to return. As I cannot see anything and am scared to walk around this foreign room, I decide the best thing to do is to lie down and rest. However I come to the dilemma that it is difficult to sleep when I have so many questions running through my mind.

Who am I? Where am I? Why can I not remember anything?

Eventually, I realise that sitting here pondering over the answers to these questions will do me no good and get me nowhere. With this thought in mind, I am able to sleep.

A miracle happened when I opened my eyes again. I could see. I woke staring at a dull bulb handing from the ceiling, swinging in the slight breeze from the ajar window I can now see on the left of me. I slowly sat myself up. I was in a plain room with bare walls. The only furniture in the room was a small bed and table.

This whole situation sensed uncertainty so I decided to follow orders. I turn to pick up the phone on the table and called the only number in there.

*ring, ring*

*ring, ring*

"Hello, this is Natasha." She starts.

"Hi, this is…er-" I stutter as I realise I don't know who I am but Natasha catches on quickly.

"James. Your name is James Barnes – or Bucky." She calmly replies.

There is an awkward moment of silence whilst I ponder over this new information. I was just about to reply when a crash comes from my left. Someone, dressed completely in black, was smashing through the window.

In a panic, I drop the phone. I can hear Natasha shouting in the distance as I am viciously tackled to the ground. The next few moments are a blur of fists swinging, scrambling along the floor, and blood. Once things began to become clear again, I realised what I had done. I had taken on this man, who had a massive advantage over me in height and weight, and I won. What the hell do I do now?

It obviously not safe to stay here. I can still hear Natasha screaming down the phone yet I am reluctant to pick it up. Something about this just doesn't seem right. So instead I crawl up towards the window, leaving the knocked out man lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

When I looked out the window, I was strangely disappointed. It was just New York City – I could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance. I was expecting to be in some dangerous, hidden location. With that disappointment in mind, I attempt to survey the area.

I'm on the 2nd floor of what seems to be a block of flats. This building is surrounded by similar looking buildings. Nothing exciting. However, a café comes into my view. Perfect.

I slowly climb and lower myself out of the window so I am dangling off the windows ledge. I look down and spot nothing to soften my fall but it is too late now so I let go and hope for the best. I hit the ground with a big thud and I cripple to my knees. There's a few sharp pains but nothing is broken so I get up and walk towards the café. Luckily, I am wearing normal clothes, so I should blend in.

When I reach the café, I realise I would have to buy something to stay in there. Suspiciously, I have $2.50 in my jean pocket, the exact amount of a small cappuccino. I buy my drink and sit at one of the café's computers along the window. I open up Google and am just about to get started when I reach other to my drink and take a sip. That's when I notice the sign.

Directly across the street from my position, was a sign that reads:

_OH, BUCKY. THE TESTS HAVE JUST BEGUN._


End file.
